Doctor meets Doctor
by pinkmic
Summary: Dr. Sam Beckett wants to stop leaping through and who better than to jump into the Doctor's companion Rory Williams! But can he trick the Doctor into believing he's Rory long enough to get home?


I have had my share of weird events involving time and changing fate. Along with facing some extra-terrestrial things, but I, Dr. Sam Beckett, have never met anyone as interesting as this Doctor.

* * *

Sam closed his eyes, tired of this leap. Tired of seeing the faces of another and not his own. Sam had wanted to make the next leap but he had to see something.

"Doctor?" Julia, he woman he had been helping, asked. He didn't acknowledge her and then felt the familiar feeling of leaping.

"Doctor! Let's go!" that one someone else…

"Rory! For god's sakes Rory wake up!" Sam felt a hand slap him. He opened his eyes. A man with brown, oddly parted hair and green eyes that looked down at him desperately,

"Rory, get up!" Sam, speechless was pulled up and began following a red headed woman. She was pretty and seemed to be running to an old police box. Without arguing; the three of them launched inside. Sam tripped on his way in so he landed on his back, he sighed and stood up, unaware of the actions of the other man.

"Hold on tight!" Sam watched as the man flipped a lever and was forced to hold onto a large sculpture.

"Oh-Oh boy!" Sam cried.

"Doctor, remind me next time you decide-" the woman turned to the man.

"Hold on Amy." The man she called 'Doctor' was looking from the woman to Sam. He then began to approach Sam, who was currently sitting on the stairs now that the shaking had stopped, "Are you alright Rory?" that was Sam, some guy called Rory.

"I-I'm fine." He had a British accent, "I think I hit my head back there." The Doctor nodded, accepting the excuse and Amy did too. They turned away from him. Sam looked around the place and whispered,

"It's bigger on the inside…"

"Sam…!" Sam turned to see Al Calavichi, his best friend and co-worker.

"Unauthorized personnel detected." Another hologram showed up, staring directly at Al. Al frowned before walking around and Sam watched as the hologram's head moved to follow Al,

"That's weird, what are you looking at?" The Doctor walked up to the hologram, "Rory did you touch something?" Doctor was trying to look through the hologram's vision; the hologram was of a man with spikey brown hair, brown eyes and wore a pinstriped suit.

"No, no I don't think so." Sam turned and whispered, "What's going on?"

"You are moving through time Sam." Sam sat in shock before hearing,

"Who was that hologram Doctor? Was that you?"

"Oh yes, that was me..."

"How can I be moving through time?"

"Well um, there's a funky reading from that guy- Mr. Bowtie. Anyway, we managed to get some into from the guy you leaped into: your name is Rory Williams, your married to Amy Pond, the cutie over there. Also, you live in London with her, cute house, classic blue family house. That's all we've got so far."

"What am I supposed to do…Sorry force of habit." Sam apologized at the look on Al's face.

"'Help me Doctor!'" Doctor read, "There's messages that pop up here that are unusual but it's from…" Doctor looked at Rory, who seemed to be talking to himself through his teeth. Rory had somehow sent him the massage, and he was right there! Doctor glanced at Rory again suspiciously.

"Doctor? Maybe we could be taken home now." Amy began before hesitating, "Maybe for a few days."  
"Right, of course, you have your lives and um…" Doctor's smile had fallen a little. The Doctor approached the controls for the TARDIS and started hitting buttons, moving switches and pulling chords.

"Al, how will we contact?"

"Sam, you're going to present time!" Al jumped a bit with excitement as he watched, he stopped suddenly and looked up, Gushie must have been talking, "I have to go, Rory-the real one-is freaking out." The second the door to the imaging chamber opened, the control panel started sparking and the Doctor jumped back in surprise. Sam glanced over to the imaging chamber and Al but both were gone the moment control panel stopped sparking. Sam's project did that?

"Hah. That's funny. We are in New Mexico, America. Present time. I'll try and get this running; we'll jump the pond-not you Amy and you can go…home."

"New Mexico?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Why don't you two go sightseeing and I'll work on this." Doctor said giving Sam a look of questioning.

"Oh, I don't know-" Amy began. Sam leapt up, went to the door they came from and gasped from the wave of heat.

"Wow I've missed this."

"Since when have you been in New Mexico?" Amy asked.

"Oh err, my family flew to California and toured the West several years ago.

"Alright then lead the way." Amy walked out and Sam looked at the Doctor. Doctor was currently looking at him, almost scanning him before Sam closed the door. Sam looked at the door, it was still an old police box and there it stood, by a cliff about a few feet from a town. Sam took her hand and they just talked. Sam was enjoying it when he saw the diner. This dinner was special to him. After Sam had found drunken Al attacking the vending, so Sam calmed Al down ant took him to this very diner that he and Amy were going to. Sam looked at his reflection in the napkin holder, a man with light brown hair, green eyes and a large nose, he stared at the face,

"You alright Rory?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Shall we?" he took her hand and led her in. They were enjoying desert when Sam heard a groan,

"They still have the milkshakes? Tell me Sam, do they still put the whip cream and the cherry in top."

"They decorated this place nicely, didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." Sam smiled at both of them.

"Sam, you realize that if you high tail over here we could get you back." Sam gave Al a look of surprise,

"Did I ever tell you that the first time I met the Doctor, at fish sticks dipped in custard?"

"Oh that's gross." Al shouted, looking down at Amy,

"Really? Sam asked and Amy laughed,

"So true, I bet if we got him some we would eat it again."

"This I've got to see!" Al stepped forward almost phasing into the table, "oh what do you say Sam? Want to get out of Rory?"

"Let's do it."

"Seriously?" Al and Amy asked, leaning their faces towards Sam's,

"Seriously."

"Doctor! Doctor Help!" Rory cried. Where was he? Suddenly, Admiral Calavichi stepped in, "What now?"

"Our friend, who is replacing you for now, is coming."

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"It means, if he can come back, you can go home in your own body." Rory's eyes widened and then narrowed,

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"My friend is in your body and has been switching bodies and traveling throughout time for the past 30 years. He has no identity in the person; he has to _be_ that person." Rory stood still, "Now tell me who this guy is?" Al held up a picture of the Doctor.

"That is the Doctor…"

"Thank you captain obvious. But we need to know more. If Amy and… Doctor do find out he's not you, he will not be able to come home." Rory rubbed his hands, "This is all between you, the Doctor, me and my friend, Doctor Sam Beckett."

"_The_ Doctor Beckett?" Al nodded, "Alright…"

"Doctor? How are you doing on that?" Amy walked over to him. The Doctor removed his wielding goggles and observed the little tray in her hands. 'Rory' glanced to his side and at Amy as she smiled; a tray of fish sticks and custard. Doctor couldn't resist so he grabbed a stick and hopped off his little seat that helped him reach the wires,

"She's all set but needs to charge." Doctor dipped a stick into the custard and ate it with a smile. Doctor heard the relived sigh from Rory but ignored it, "You two should hop off to bed."

"But Doctor…" Doctor took the plate from her. Amy pouted a smidge before smiling with the Doctor; Amy kissed him on the forehead and led Sam to their bedroom.

Sam lied awake, waiting and waiting for any sign that the Doctor had also gone to bed. He listened to Amy's slow breathing before silently getting out of bed. Slowly, Sam crept into the main chamber. The Doctor was nowhere to be found…down the stairwell and over the door he went.

"Where are you going?" Sam spun around. The Doctor was in the room. Doctor wore a maroon fancy robe that Sam had only seen on rich men. Doctor also wore a fez and had a book in his hand,

"I thought I'd go for a stroll…" Sam lied.

"Where are you going that requires a backpack though? No night stroll needs that." The doctor took out his sonic screw driver and scanned him. Doctor looked at the scanner before sighing, "Are you going to get lost?"

"No, I know this town."

"Be back in an hour and I won't be suspicious." Doctor said as he turned the pages of his book, "Then again, why would I be? You have nothing to hide." Doctor sent him a look asking if there was something he should know. Sam just remained silent, "Enjoy your walk…" The Doctor walked up the stairwell and left Sam.

"Same leapt at the door, not waiting anymore and ran. His backpack hopping: and the TARDIS was fading in the distance as he ran through the dark. Sam ran through town and took out Rory's cell phone. There was a GPS so he let it guide him through the desert. Sam knew the Doctor was the smartest man on Earth, maybe in the universe! He checked the time as he climbed over a hill: 11:07. How long had he'd been gone? It didn't matter; he just kept walking down the road. Sam suddenly heared the familiar whooshing sound. Sam looked behind him by the prostitute hotel (Al had mentioned it before in a different leap) and saw the TARDIS forming nearby. Before it fully faded in, he checked his watch: 11:11 pm. Sam ran as fast as he could. Sam dialed Al's number,

"Al, it's me! I'm almost at the gate." Sam could see the two guards standing by a gate.

"Sam, hang in there, "I'll call the guards to let you in."

"Rory!" The Doctor called after him. Sam looked to see Doctor and a confused Amy running after him, "Get back here!"

"State your business sir."

"Dr. Sam Beckett, Admiral Calavichi should have called. Code 01101."

"Come along then doctor." One guard said, allowing him in.

"Rory get your arse back here!" Amy shouted. Sam looked at the building he was entering, glanced at Amy and went inside just before Amy and Doctor almost hit the fence.

"State your business."

"I am J-no-Matt Smith, I am a personal friend of the president and my partner and I are here on the behalf of UNIT." Doctor panted with Amy and whipped out the physic paper.

"One moment." The guard said before picking up the phone in the nearby guard station and dialed, "Admiral, this is Officer Jake. Yes we have them here…Mhm. Right, yes sir. Good bye sir." He hung up the phone. "Now…Admiral Calavichi says you are not allowed to…" The guards dropped. Amy saw that Doctor used a sleeper's sound on the men and undid the gate locks.

"Doctor, this is _illegal_!" Amy hissed but followed him anyway.

"Amy, you can't expect me to not be curious. Rory is different: I scanned him to see and his brainwaves are completely different I'm going to find out why." Doctor and Amy entered the gates and made their way.

"Admiral." Al looked up from his computers to see a man with light brown hair, green eyes and a casual outfit as opposed to the finely dressed guards.

"Yes?"

"Al." the British man said, he then grinned, "It's me, Sam."

"Sam!" Al leaped up and the two of them hugged, "Haven't been able to do that for a while."

"I know. Ha! So when can we do this?'

"Well,"

"Al!"

"We have it all set up but he's refusing to leave the chamber. Donna's working on the last tweaks to the machine, and Ziggy is having her doubt."

"Hum. We'll have to check on that…"

"Gushie said that you should talk to Rory. By the way, I think the Doctor and Amy got in." Tina popped her head into the office door.

"We need to go. Now!" they said, leaving Al's office.

"Rory?" Rory looked up. Gushie, the assistant came in, "I have someone here that wants to talk to you." Gushie allowed Al and a man into the chamber; that nearly scared Rory to death. His body was standing there, looking down at him.

"Sam, we've got 10 minutes until they get here." Admiral mentioned,

"Sam?" Rory asked.

"Rory. I am Doctor Beckett. You are in my body and I am in yours."

"Amy…over here." Doctor said, typing madly on a computer.

"Admiral Calavichi's office, seriously?!" Amy hissed.

"Rory is in here somewhere. Let's find out why Rory came here." He typed madly, "Thank you 100 words per minute, I'm in. Rory is in the 'Imaging Chamber'. Odd name for a room. Let's go!" Amy followed the Doctor out. They ran down the hallway and found the right path.

"Thanks Rory." Amy heard Rory's voice as they came closer, "I owe you one big time, now get in before-"

"The Doctor comes? Okay…" a man responded. Amy glanced at said man and narrowed her eyes as they moved along; Doctor was right in saying that Rory wasn't Rory. The Doctor had every right to search for Rory; this was their field of expertise.

Amy peeked around the corner to see Rory approached a woman with long hair,

"Are you sure this will work?" She asked Rory look at the screen before him and shout up into the air,

"Ziggy, what is the percentage capacity for energy needed and the possibility of surviving?"

"Energy needed: 125%. Energy stored…95%. Possibility of surviving with 95% energy, 25%." Rory looked at the man. Amy thought the man looked familiar.

"Rory…" Al walked forward, "It's up to you."

"Al, he's gonna die!" Rory waved his hand at the other man as he walked up to Admiral Calavichi.

"I'll do it."

"Seriously?" Rory shouted.

"With the Doctor, I've died one too many times." Amy looked from the familiar man to Doctor whom looked as confused as she now.

"Begin swap." The woman shouted to the assistants. The machine was powering up, with Rory and Sam inside. The blue sparks Al and Gushie had seen when Sam stepped into the Quantum accelerator. Doctor watched the two of them conversing inside until the seemed to have a seizure. Doctor jumped into action, he wasn't going to let one of his friends die on his watch.

"Doctor! No!"

"Doctor, you can't" Donna paused as an alarm went off, "It's going to blow!"

"Not on my watch it will!" Doctor jammed the sonic screw driver into a USB Port and started typing madly. The guards didn't bother to stop Amy, "Amelia, hit those switches!" Doctor shouted.

"Ziggy, use full power! We need this sucker." All shouted tossing Ziggy's remote.

"Using back up power." She responded.

"Ziggy, use the cloaking shield power!" Donna shouted. People were scrambling as the machine sparked and the two men inside were muttering a few words before screaming their guts out.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the only thing lit was the machine and its blue sparks. Amy and Donna Eleesee approached the machine and fell back when red sparks began replacing the blue ones in the air. A heat wave and blast erupted, knocking Donna and Amy to the ground and out cold. Doctor felt a hand grab his shoulder and force him to turn to face Al,

"Doctor! Surely you can switch this off!"

"What? I can't do it alone!" Doctor shouted over the buzzing,

"Ziggy is down, Donna and Mrs. Williams are out cold and none of the brainiacs around here know how! At least help me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because this do-hickey is going to blow, kill Roy and Doctor Beckett." Al grabbed Doctor's shirt and pulled him closer to his face, "I'm not giving up on my best friend, are you yours?"

"…We need to reverse the polarity; you need to generalize the feedback. I need to recalibrate the psychiatric splicer-"  
"Cut the science doc!" Doctor glared, then approached the control board,

"Press these buttons in this order, and reverse these switches when this line spikes, remember, that!" Doctor pulled out his slightly fried sonic screwdriver from the port, "The fusion circuit needs to be fixed, but the one from my sonic should do just fine for now."

"Will this work?" Al watched Doctor turn his head to look at him,

"We'll see." Doctor began his work.

Sam could hear everything going on and Rory could to,

"What's going on?" Rory strained,

"It's the Quantum accelerator at work." Rory understood. They strained as they talked-Rory saw the lights to out in the lab. Uh-oh.

"Doctor?"

"Who are you referring to here?" Sam asked, Rory would have laughed if his body hadn't started stinging.

"You. Are you sure we'll live?"

"I've done so much with my life Rory, I've traveled into bodies of some of the most important people on Earth. I've done things as little as save a cat from a tree to-argh-stopping the death of Mrs. Kennedy and hundreds of others."

"So you're ready to die…I've traveled with the Doctor through time and space, I have a beautiful wife and daughter. I…think I'm ready to die too…" Rory closed his eyes and let the stinging red sparks envelope him until his eye sockets turned red and what he thought to be the result of dying was the sudden silence, when really it was the power of the machine turning off.

"Rory? Rory." Rory heard a voice echo, Sam, "come on Rory."

"Doctor Beckett."

"Doctor, I've saved hundreds of lives let me do this."

"But Doctor" Rory heard Amy begin.

"What?" Sam and Doctor asked. With a little amusement, Amy said,

"Let me try." Rory smelled her perfume as she came close to him, "Rory…" Rory felt her ice cold hands cradle his face, so he groaned, "Rory you stupid face: wake up!"

Doctor and Amy helped him sit up as he opened his eyes. Sam silently inspected Rory.

"It worked…" Rory said, "It worked. HA! It worked!" Rory grinned

"Yeah it did." Sam smiled and Al kneeled down next to them.

"Thank god we thought there were going to be problems.  
"Such as…?"

"Shared memories, the Swiss cheese effect on the brain…" Al smiled after a little bit.

"Well, should we count this as death no. 7?" Rory laughed and was joined by Amy and the Doctor.

Amy and her boys stood up and Amy kissed Rory after they did. Sam smiled before being turned and kissed by Donna; the memory that she was his wife came back to him. Donna Beckett. Doctor and AL stood uncomfortable for a moment as they stood next to each other and they finally looked at each other,

"Divorced."

"Time Traveling." Doctor responded. The two couples broke apart before turning towards the third wheels.

So what now Doctor?"

"We will keep traveling though time and space."

"We will keep researching time, chain reactions and fluxes in the times stream thanks to him." Sam referred to Doctor, "Hopefully Ziggy is up for it." Doctor and Sam walked away from the conversation,

"So Doctor, I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Of course and might I say, sorry for the misunderstanding."  
"It's behind us now." Sam watched Doctor take out his sonic screw driver and scan Sam. He looked at the results with a smile.

"So tell me more about Ziggy. Can you travel very far back in time?"

"Only up to the day of my birth, what did you…?"

"Hm? OH! I put a lock on your brainwaves that way I can just scan someone and know if it is you. That way I can help you (your past self of course)."

"Won't that cause a paradox?"

"Possibly, but it also explains why Rory was acting so odd, it was you. Also, your friend Al explained why the TARDIS security system went all…funky wunky."

"Ah, I see Doctor." Sam smiled. Gushie approached them.

"Doctor Beckett, we have Ziggy up and running again-ah, there's the lights-and it seems that we've destroyed the imaging chamber." Sam rubbed his face in thought,

"Gushie, let's shut that damn thing off."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We're done with that project. That thing is a death trap. It almost killed everyone here. We will keep Ziggy and start fresh." Doctor gave him a pleasant look.

"Yes sir." Gushie walked away.

"Oh, look at the time we'd best be off."

"Time? You're a time _lord_ with a _time_ machine" Sam laughed. Doctor smiled and said,

"True but every adventure has to start sometime. Good bye Doctor," With that, the TARDIS somehow appeared inside the lab. With a minute to say good bye, Rory and Amy joined the Doctor in the TARDIS. Sam watched the police box disappear from the lab before smiling. He was home and he was free.

**Author's Note: I didn't think it was fair that Sam never got to return home so I thought the a certain Doctor could help! Review and tell me what you think! This is my first story I've posted. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
